Extremely Normal or, should I say, BORING
by Queen of Sloth
Summary: AU: Being a model isn't as fun as it seemed, rather, the right word would be BORING. Because, she isn't contented with her life up until she met a guy with this stitched scar under his left eye. Now, she is knocking at Danger's door, without Nami knowing she was knocking. If it weren't for Luffy, her life would still be BORING. Plus weird heart beats she feels when he's around her.
1. Elevators, Buttons and Morning Air

Nami sighed, flipping her long orange locks. She gulped down her hot beverage, or her Latte from Starbucks, and slipped freezing hands into her coat's pockets. She walked back to the hotel, leaving foot prints at the snow. Once she entered, she could hear the sea of noise again, even through her ear muffs. She took off her coat and ear muffs, walking towards the elevator, her boots leaving trails of snow that slowly melted from the warmness of the hotel.

She glanced at the black-haired guy beside her, who has a stitched scar below his left eye, a muffler under his handsome face. A sweater and black jeans, with a pair of black Sneakers. He looked like he's the same age as her.

She looked at the buttons of numbers and, together, they pressed the 4th button which lead to the 4th floor. She blushed as her finger touched his, she looked away and fidgeted.

Never in her whole life did she touch a male.

"Oops, sorry." He grinned sheepishly, that's where she noticed a left-over sauce on his right cheek. She remembered, there was a buffet just a while ago, when she was out.

"A-Ah, no harm done!" She shook her red face, hoping he wouldn't notice. But, curse all the pirates, he noticed.

He had a concerned look on his handsome face, which made her heart flutter. "Are you okay? You're kinda red, are you sick?" He was about to touch her face when she softly slapped it away, which surprised him.

"S-Sorry, but I-I don't let strangers touch me." She stuttered, looking away. Her face was now as red as a tomato.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" He grinned, "I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy." He offered her his hand, which she took with hesitation.

"I-I'm," She shook her head, mentally telling herself to stop stuttering. "Nami, just plain-ol' Nami." She smiled, shaking his hands.

"Oh, okay, Na-mi." He tried out her name, like it was some kind of exotic food. "Shishishishi, your face isn't red anymore." He laughed weirdly.

She blushed again, he's making her feel weird.

She looked at which floor they're at, 3rd floor. "We're still in 3rd floor?" She furrowed her brows, "How unusually slow."

"Yeah, I know right? It's like it's broken or somethin'." He merely shrugged.

"By the way," Nami took her handkerchief from her sling-bag, "You've got sauce in your right cheek." She handed it to him, which he eagerly accepted.

"What!? Man, that's embarrassing." He huffed, wiping it clean. Now, the white handkerchief was stained with barbecue sauce. "Oh, sorry, it's stained now. I'll just wash it for you." He offered.

"Oh, no, it's fine! I'll wash, no need for you to do it." She shook her hands, dismissing his offer.

"No, I have to-"

**_Ding!_**

The elevator's bell ringed and the doors opened automatically, she smiled at him, to which he returned.

They both stepped out and Luffy spoke, "I'll wash it, by the way, my room's 405. Your's?"

Her eyes widened, "404!" She covered her mouth as she gasped, _'Is this fate!?'_

"Shishishishi! We're just beside each other, how come I haven't seen you at all?" He laughed his weird laugh again.

"I don't know." She shrugged, smiling happily as she skipped towards her room.

"So, I'll wash this and return to you tomorrow, alright?" They stopped in front of their rooms, took out their cards and slid them to open up their doors.

"Yeah, thanks, by the way." She smiled at him.

He leaned towards her and before she knew it, kissed her at her right cheek.

And the butterflies flew away.

* * *

**Whoa! Didn't expect me to make a LUNA fanfic?**

**Shishishishi! Well, here it is! A LUNA fanfic! **

**Since they're exactly like NALU! Shishishishi!**

**So, R&R! ;)**

**Sincerely your's,**

**Pineapple Princess Tiki!**


	2. Ocean-scented, Perverts & Holding Hands

Nami couldn't sleep last night, her eyes wide open, her mind and body so wide awake. How unusual, someone could sleep directly in a queen-sized bed. I mean, who doesn't? Well, there's a certain someone.

Nami still couldn't forget about what happened earlier. Someone who she just met that day, kissed her. I repeat, kissed her.

She caressed her right cheek and she could still feel the warmness of his lips, the lips that can grin everyday. Sheepishly, normally or it could be a smirk. But, that isn't what she was thinking, it was how weird she felt when he's around her. When he smiles, when he laughs that weird laugh and when he has that concerned look. She feels weird, like, good weird. And she'd shudder at the thought.

She turned around and suffocated herself with the large pillows, silently screaming. She cussed and hits herself, but regretted hitting herself.

She doesn't believe in love, her life had been extremely normal... wait, what do you mean extremely normal? Shouldn't it be, BORING? Yep, that's the right word. Ever since she became a model, wait, earlier he didn't react when she told him she was Nami... _the_ Nami, the woman of every man's fantasy... Anyways, ever since Nami was accepted in a model magazine called 'Treasure Pirates', she had been living in luxury. But, doesn't make her quite content, all the riches didn't seem to bother her.

"Tomorrow, I'll ask him... Wait, that's just embarrassing, maybe I hallucinated... Just an illusion, yeah... Just act normal tomorrow." She nodded, agreeing with herself. Finally, she could sleep.

Her brown orbs slowly disappeared under her lids.

* * *

_**Teet! Teet! Teet!**_

She moaned, slowly reaching to the source of noise. Taking her cellphone, she unlocked her lock, eyes squinting from the light of it, looking at the time. **9:34**. She thanked all the pirates, that it was Sunday.

She closed back her eyes but fluttered open when someone knocked on the door. "What? Early in the morning?" She groaned, standing up. Her dress's strap slowly slid down, which she fixed back up.

She touched the cold door knob and opened it, only to see the guy in her dream. "Yo'!" He grinned.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she gulped, "H-Hey! L-Luffy!" She smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly, he turned around.

She had confusion written all over her face, "What's wrong?"

"D-Dress..." He blushed, covering his eyes, even though he wasn't facing her.

"What?" She looked down, only to see her upper-knee-length translucent dress that Boa gave, she blushed too. "Oh! Omigosh! This is embarrassing, I'm so sorry!" She hurried to her closet and took a large sweater, which covered her hands. "I-It's okay now," She smiled sheepishly when he turned round, face as red as tomato. "Sorry 'bout that."

"I-It's okay, did I wake you up?" He asked, hands in his pant's pocket, making him have swag points.

"No! Not at all! It's the stupid alarm that made me wake up!" She fidgeted.

"Oh, thank the pirates, here!" He took her newly washed handkerchief from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He grinned.

She slowly took it and before she could even place it under her nose to smell, she could already smell his scent on it. The scent of the ocean, which she loved.

"It smells like the ocean." She muttered, speaking from her thoughts.

"Oh, does that mean it smelt bad?" He had his concerned face again, which made her heart skip a beat.

"What!? Did I say that out loud? No, I mean, they smell like the ocean! Which means it smelt good and I-I like it cause I love the ocean and I-I used to live there and-!" She gasped, "Did I just ramble?" She squeaked.

He laughed, "Shishishishi! Yep, you did, but no need to worry. It was cute when you ramble." That weird laugh again.

She blushed, _'How could he say that easily?' _

"Anyways, I gotta go now, my friends're waiting for me." He smiled, before turning towards the elevator, but he was stopped when someone pulled his jacket's sleeve. "Nami?"

"C-Can I go?" She muttered, her heart ready to jump out of her chest.

He laughed, "Sure!"

"R-Really?" Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Yep, no need for me to repeat." He chuckled. "Now, hurry up and take a bath."

She blushed, "N-No need for you to order me around, idiot!" To which he only laughed at.

* * *

"Done!" She slammed the door open to see Luffy just listening to his music. "Luffy!" She waved her hand in-front of his face, which made him surprised.

"Oh! Sorry, well, we better go!" He took her wrist and went to the elevator.

When the elevator opened, it seemed like it was almost full, but they managed to slip in. Luffy was leaning at the steel wall while Nami was in front of him, but from the looks of it, she was also leaning at him.

She slightly gasped when someone, perversely, slipped a hand under her skirt. "L-Luffy." She moaned, which caught his attention and saw an old man smirking at no one, hand under Nami's skirt. Luffy scowled and exchanged places with Nami, which surprised the old man and made him scowl too, Luffy smirked in triumphant. Now, Luffy trapped Nami on the wall, which made her blush turn to scarlet.

"Sorry, Nami, but it's for your safety." He whispered at her ear, to which made her shudder in pleasure, but thank the pirates that he didn't feel her shudder.

_**Ding! Second**__**Floor...**_

Half of the people inside went out, including the old man, because there was another buffet held.

"Thanks, Luffy." She gripped his hand, which she was holding when they switched places.

"Anything for you, Nami." He smiled at her and walked to the glassed doors that was opened by the employees of the hotel, knowing that the famous model was passing by him. The employee is _so_ gonna spread the news that the _infamous _Nami is holding hands with a commoner.

"L-Luffy?" Nami glanced at a crowd that came running towards the couple, she tugged at his arm, panicking. "Luffy! Paparazzi's!" She whispered as they sprinted at the New York's frozen streets, which was hard to run from the photographers and reporters.

"Oh, shit!" Luffy cussed, almost fell down in the middle of the street, but thankfully Nami helped him up and crossed the street safely. Losing of the photographers when they slipped in a crowd of normal people. They sighed in relief, hands still in contact together. "Wait, Nami, why're we being followed by those stalkers?" Luffy whispered, so no one in the crowd could hear.

"I'm a model, Luffy, how come you don't know?" She asked, appearing quite tired of the sprint.

"Oh, you're a mode-! Wait, what!?" Luffy exclaimed, a bit shocked at her statement.

"Sorry for not telling you directly but, I thought you knew already." She shrugged.

"Oh, so now I know why your name sounds quite familiar, it's because you're the infamous model of 'Treasure Hunters'!" He grinned, finally understanding.

**_RING! RING! RIN-!_**

"Yo!" Luffy answered.

**[Don't "yo!" me, you idiot!] **

"Whoops! Sorry, Sanji! Someone's coming with me today!" He grinned at no one.

**[Eh? How unusual, you don't bring "someone" usually, rather, at all! Who is it? A woman? A sexy woman!?] **

"Idiot, I ain't tellin', just you wait. I'll be there in no time andeveryone'll be _really _surprised, Sanji, especially you!" Luffy smirked, replying.

**[Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up.] **

"Eh? Zorr-!"

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

"Idiots!" Luffy pouted, placing his phone back to his pocket.

"Who's Sanji?" Nami asked out of the blue.

"Oh, he's a friend of mine, you'll be meeting him." He grinned at her.

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"I'm so excited!"

"You should be!"

* * *

**YEAH! Got that right, peeps! I'm making a LUNA fanfic! **

**It's unusual, yes, but I'm trying! Yes, their a bit OOC, but I'm trying!**

**Anyways, R&R, peeps!**

**Sincerely your's,**

**Pineapple Princess Tiki**


	3. Bar-like-Casino and Weird People

The rest of the journey was silent, unless you count the whole New York city's sea of noise.

Holding hands unconsciously, looking around the city, not noticing the warmth on their hands.

Finally, they reached their destination, a bar. An old bar called '**Grand Line**' all in bold letters, Nami didn't notice this bar up until now, after how many times she passed this street yet never saw this bar once. Maybe her limo was too fast or she was too busy to take notice.

"Here we are, the Thousand Sunny!" Luffy spoke after the long silence, his trademark grin on his face.

**_TING!_**

The glassed door opened and came out a guy with weird eyebrows and blonde hair, smoking a cigarette, he untied his apron and revealed a dress shirt and a pair of pants. He muttered profanities while smoking his cigarette. Finally, he took notice of the couple in front of him and almost screamed like a high school girl.

"Yo, Sanji!" Luffy waved his free hand, still not realizing that he was holding hands with the orange-haired beauty.

"L-Luffy, that's..." Sanji was shaking, pointing at the smiling model, "Na...mi...swaaaan~" His eyes turned hearts animatedly, seeing his Aphrodite in front of him. Oh, his fantasies came true! "Nami-swaaaaann~" He ran to her, and kissed her free hand.

"E-Eh?" Nami stood there, dumbfounded, she looked at Luffy who was laughing.

"Shishishishi! And there goes the play-boy." His weird laugh didn't affect her now, since a certain blonde guy was kissing her free hand, which she finds uncomfortable.

"Sanji-kun," She tried his name, "Sanji-kun." This time a little louder, and fortunately, Sanji stopped. He grinned sheepishly, seeing the passerby's staring at them.

"Whoops, sorry, Nami-swan. I'm Sanji, by the way." He shook her hand and let go, stepping on the smoking cigarette on the floor and grind it down.

She nodded, as he opened the glass door for the pair, he seemed to notice their hands hooking together. He coughed which made Luffy notice first, letting of of her hand now, while continued on gawking at the huge inside of the bar.

In the outside it seemed like a small country pub but when you enter it, it's just like a casino. It was heaven here, two bars at each side and a large stage in the middle, all the pools were being played by rich men of different kinds.

She gasped when she saw Boa sitting on a stool at the stage, a real boa on her shoulder, she was singing as the boa hissed. The men cheered for her.

"What? You know her?" Luffy spoke from behind her, she could feel his warm breath, since she couldn't hear properly from the sea of noise.

She nodded, a blush appeared on her cheeks, "She's one of the models, like me. Boa," She looked back at the raven-haired beauty, as she acted professional in front of the man. "Does she visit here often?"

"Yeah, she's a regular here, 'till Brook asked her if she could take over the stage for him." He shrugged, pushing her to a table with weird people. Yes, weird people.

A guy with green hair, in Superman cut, and a scar on his right eye. He looked like he wasn't enjoying the ruckus, a scowl on his lips. "Oh, if it isn't Luffy, you're late." He grunted.

"Sorry," Luffy rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly as everyone on the table looked at him, a hand on Nami's shoulder. "This is-" He was interrupted when someone beat him on telling them her name.

"Nami?" Another raven-haired beauty with a pair of reading glasses, looked up from her book and stared at her co-model.

"Robin!?" Nami gasped, seeing another co-model in the large bar. "You come here too?"

Robin nodded, gently placing her book down, and adjusted her glasses. Smiling, "Yes, I'm a regular."

Nami giggled, "How come I've never been here, when I love casinos." Sitting beside her co-model. "And I never thought that you, _the_ Robin, would actually go to a place like this. I thought you're a bookworm, no offense though."

Robin giggled too, "Yep, didn't expect that too." As they conversed, Luffy ordered from waitress.

"The norms, but add another one." He winked as she nodded and she walked away, Luffy sat beside Nami, playing with her hair.

Sanji took a seat beside the glaring Zorro, who he glared a too, as they bickered about how come the other was here. Then, a guy with a long nose sat beside Luffy, which caught Nami's attention. She glanced at him, "Usopp?" The camera-man flinched, slowly looking at the model.

"Nami?" He flinched again, staring at the hazel orbs of hers.

"You're a regular too? With Robin and Boa?" She pouted, "You three should seriously know how to invite someone." She crossed her arms, disappointed that no one had the courage to ask her.

Luffy laughed, patting her head. "Well, now you know that they come here, so come with me every Sunday, here." Nami blushed as she mentally counted how many times he touched her. She nodded, agreeing.

"Oh, where's Brook?" Usopp asked the playboy cook, who was still bickering about the grumpy green-haired swordsman. "And Chopper? Franky?"

Sanji turned his attention to the long-nosed, "He's face-painting again, a patient called him and he's loading his guns." Answering all his questions.

"Oh, so, no missions?" Usopp said quietly, so the orange-haired model couldn't hear. Sanji shook his head, glancing at Nami who was laughing as Luffy tickled her ear with her own hair.

Nami doesn't know that her normal life as a model is going to turn upside-down, just by talking to Luffy, things are slowly turning tables. She doesn't know what danger will come.

* * *

**Whew! That came out hard to write, man!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading up till here! :)**

**I'm so happy! **

**Although I'm not doing my Summer class homework, oh shit!**

**R&R! If there's any mistakes or it needs a little things.**

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**Sincerely your's,**

**Pineapple Princess Tiki**

**{PM me if I don't show any signs of being alive!}**

**"Summertime Sadness"**

Been listening to this song, not like you care.

_**TeeHee!**_


	4. Time, Cliche stuff and Running Away

**5:04**

Nami doesn't remember anything that happened last night, especially when you wake up with a head ache. She sober now, wondering what the hell happened when she was drunk. Maybe she spent all her money? But, she already checked her purse and the money was still there. Maybe her car was destroyed? But, she went to the parking lot and checked it, it was there and it was completely unharmed. Rather, how did she get here to her room? Could it be Sanji **{She should've woken up beside him}**? Zorro** {NEVER}**? Usopp **{They don't even care about each other}**? Franky **{They are nothing}**? Brook **{Impossible}**? Chopper **{That genius inside a kid's body?}**? And of course, the main course, Luffy. That's right, darling, Luffy was the one who carried you there.

Nami blushed, _he_ carried her here? Despite being a model, she can be heavy sometimes. "Omigosh, I'm gonna say sorry to him." She reached for the over-sized sweater, slipping inside it, she went outside. Being barefoot is troublesome, especially when you're standing on cold tiles.

She knocked at the hard-wood door, rather, she didn't use her brain and knocked instead of ringing the door bell. She muttered to herself, "Idiot." And pressed the cold button, what's up with cold things?

**_Ding! Ding! Ding!_**

She withdrew her hand when she heard a sound coming from her phone.

_**Ring! A voice message from Luffy...**_

"How did I get his number?" She pressed the voice message.

**|Yo! Nami, I know you're probably rambling about how you got my number or what the hell happened last night, but fear not. Nothing happened, Nami. You just passed out and I carried you home, since you drank, like, 19 bottles against ****_the_**** Zorro. I mean, how did you even surpass the great Zorro. Shishishishi, you really are something! Anyways, I'm not there but you can still go to the club without us, we're... uh... somewhere... Sorry if we didn't invite you, but rules are rules-I mean, we're doing stuff and... Bye, I won't be there 'till next week!|**

Nami laughed at the part where she was being praised by Luffy, but her smile turned upside down when he said something about rules and going out somewhere with them. "What stuff?" She noticed a small black envelope with a red signature, in front of his door. She shook her head when she crouched down to pick it up, "That'd be rude if I pick it up without the owner's consent." And she went back to her room, preparing herself for her work.

* * *

_**Ring! Ring! Rin-!**_

"Hello?" Nami picked her cellphone, placing it on her ear as she wiped her wet hair. Today's theme was Honey Girls, and they poured them honey. After the last photo-shoot, she washed up, feeling uncomfortable with the honey all over her body. Robin and Usopp didn't show up, which made her a little lonely.

**[Hello? Is this Nami?]**

A woman, she remembered, her step-older sister. "No-Nojiko?" Her eyes turned teary, as she remembered the tragic past before she became a model.

**[Nami! How're ya?] **

The voice was cheery, just like when they were still kids. She wiped a lone tear. "I'm fine! Doing great, how about you?" Nojiko still had the island's pirate accent.

**[Better than ever! So, I saw this popular magazine and ya are on the front page!]**

The squeal could've made her deaf but, luckily, she made a distance between her ear and the phone. "Yeah, the Honey Girls?"

**[What? Nay! It's about ya and yer boyfriend, didn't thought ya had a boyfriend, holding hands?]**

"What!? Boyfriend!? I don't have one!" She almost destroyed the phone when she blushed furiously. "Luffy and I are _just _friends." Although it hurts her heart when she told her older sister that they were _just_ friends. _'Why do I feel like this, when we just met a day ago.' _She thought, her soul coming out of her mouth. All her enthusiasm from yesterday was gone.

**[Ya liar, yer such a liar. I mean, do friends just hold hands? Hah! Don't make me laugh!]**

"No, it's true. We're just friends, he just saved me from the reporters." She said sadly, a frown on her luscious lips.

**[Eh? But, do ya like him?]**

"How did you kno-! I mean, what're you talking about!?" She blushed, thinking how her beloved sister knows her secrets even though she's not beside her.

**[Heh, busted. Totally obvious.]**

She could feel her sister's smirk, which made her shudder. "Sh-Shut up!"

**[Bye, little sis! Just tellin' ya some news, 'bout yourself.]**

"Hey, I-!"

_**Teet! Teet! Teet!**_

"Meanie!"A blush on her face was clear.

**10:22**

* * *

"It's dark out here." Nami opened the studio's glass doors, walking out of it, she looked up at the night sky. Although, it was hard to see the stars from all the clouds. As the first snow landed on her nose, she giggled. Shoving her gloved hands in her coat's pocket.

"Hey, there, pretty lady." Suddenly a guy appeared, waving a hand like he knows her for years. "Seems like you're all alone, oh wait, _we're_ alone." He gives a greasy smile, which she finds disgusting, a piercing on his nose and on his eyebrow. Plus, another 4 at his ear.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like to talk to strangers." She mentally cursed the person who built this building for having the doors head to a dark alley-way. "Especially drug-addicts and retards." She muttered loudly, which the guy heard clearly.

His eyebrows twitched and he immediately grabbed her wrist to trap her on the building's wall. "What the hell did you say?" His piercing eyes made her shiver in fright.

"L-Let me go!" Her order didn't seem to affect him, as she struggled. "Let me go!" A little louder this time. "I said, let-!"

"Let her go," A very familiar voice was heard from behind, as his handsome face shine under the moon light, in a very cliche way. "Didn't you hear her?" He narrowed his eyes to the smirking man, who tsk-ed and before they know it, a lot of other man came out of nowhere.

"Well, if it isn't-"

"Shut up." Luffy growled, interrupting the man's talk.

"Wait, she doesn't know?" The man pointed at her, a large smirk on his face, finally he laughed. A gruesome laugh that made Nami shake in fear. "Man, you're a something." As his fist charged towards Luffy's face but, luckily, he dodged it swiftly. "I knew it had to be her." Like a cat, he crouched down and grabbed Nami's hand, running towards the traffic.

"You talk too much!" Luffy shouted.

The other man sprinted towards them.

The slippery roads of New York was a hard place to have a marathon and, the New York city lights just don't match their situation right now. Even if they're holding hands right now and the colorful street lights were glittering in the background, they didn't have time for those romantic yet cliche things.

As they passed by a convention on the side-walk, the slipped in the crowd. "What is happening, Luffy?" Nami glared at her companion.

"Not now, Nami." He snapped, eyes narrowing.

Finally, they reached their destination. The hotel.

They sprinted to the open glass doors and unto the, about to close, elevator. Unfortunately for Nami, who was looking forward to taking the elevator for a private talk with her companion, the elevator was almost full. Luffy trapping Nami, again. Half of the crowd went out when they reached the 3rd floor, others stayed in the elevator when they reached 4th floor. Both of them went out, Luffy dragging her again, to which she was angry about.

She took her hand away from his, stomping towards her room, heels clicking by every stomp. "I can walk." She scowled. She stopped in front of the gap between her room and his, "Explain." She ordered, hands on her hips and eyes glaring daggers.

"No." Luffy crossed his arms across his chest, stubbornly, he said.

"Ex-plain." This time, by syllables.

"No." He repeated too.

Nami crouched down and picked up the small envelope from before, "Then, I'll read this." She waved it in front of him.

"What!? Where did that come from!?" He snatched it away from her, taking advantage of her shortness, despite having heels.

"Hey!" She reached for it, but can't seem to. She sighed, giving up, she crossed her arms. "Fine then, you leave me with no choice, Luffy. I will not talk to you anymore, I will act like you are a stranger, do not dare talk to me, touch me or look at me. That is all." She opened the door, gave her last glare and slammed the door shut.

"What the-! Nami! Open up! Nami! Please, I'm sorry." He banged on the door, causing a commotion. Finally, he gave up. "I'll try out tomorrow." He muttered, going back to his room.

* * *

**Man, I'm so weak at fighting scenes, so I made Luffy avoid doing it. Shishishi!**

**A review from __****Awsme Grl:**

_**Wow. An unusual LuNa fic with an original plot. I like it! My only concerns though is that Luffy is being a bit out of character but maybe its just him being a bit mature. How old are they?**_

Update soon please!

Awsme Grl :)

**Thanks Awsme Grl! You really are Awsme ;) And yeah, Luffy's a bit out of character, but I just don't know how to mold him to his true character, so I spiced him up! They're kinda like within 20 to 30, unless it's Brook, who's an old guy who loves to face-paint his face into a skull. And Chopper's 30, in a child's body. :)**

**And this chapter is dedicated to these three people:**

**Awsme Girl**

**electro64**

**pearlshipping-daikari12**


	5. Stalkers, Secrets & a Falling Giant Bulb

Nami cautiously opened the door, her head turning to the right hallway and the left side. She sighed in relief, as her heels clicked on the first step. But, what surprised her was that she almost stepped on a bouquet of roses, she rolled her eyes. Taking it in, she closed the door. Taking a vase, she filled it with water and placed the flowers, arranging it. "So pretty..." She caressed the red flower, when suddenly, a note slides in her room from under the door

It had words in it, although it was hard to read from the ugly penmanship. **_Just like you :) _**She blushed, rolling her eyes.

Then, she received a message from Robin, **{Please forgive, Lu-} **Oh how she knew what was going to be next, she immediately shuts her phone. "As if I'd forgive that ass of a human."

And another note, _**But this ass of a human is hoping you would :(**_

She sighed, slipping her phone in her sling bag from Louis Vuitton and opened the door, seeing a pouting Luffy. "Nami! I-!" She waked past him, glancing at her wrist watch, **5:54**. She's going to be late. "Nami! Don't ignore me, dammit."

Luffy followed her to the elevator, filled with people going to work. Nami sighed, as the elevator closed it's doors because this time can't fit in. "Nami, come on. I'm sorry, please." He begged.

Then the elevator's bell ringed.

_**Ding! **_

The two went in, the whole ride was filled with Luffy's annoying pleads. As of the protagonist, she was silent with fists on her hands, ready to punch but she kept it in. Finally, the ride went by a ding and they were off, although Luffy was just tagging along.

They reached Nami's workplace, the glass doors were held by the guards standing by. She swiftly walks inside, not bothering to look while Luffy was suddenly halted by the guard, "I am very sorry, but outsiders are strictly not al-" Luffy flashes a smile, which made the guard apologetic. "I-I'm sorry, master Luffy!" He bows down, but Luffy straightened him up and told him.

"Don't call me master on broad daylight," he winked. "Wouldn't want my girl to know." And off he went following _his_ _girl_.

Nami pressed the button which showed an arrow pointing upwards, glancing at the stalker behind her, well known as Luffy.

**_Ding!_**

She sighed walking in, followed by Luffy. "Wow, never been to your workplace before." He slips his hands under his pockets, a smile on his handsome face, which made her flustered.

She could've answered, _'No one invited you, duh.' _

_**Ding!**_

They reached the second floor and entered a room, filled with sexy women, any man could whistle unto. But, fortunately, Luffy isn't any man... Just handsome-dense-secretive Luffy.

Robin, who was placing a pale pink blush for her cheeks, caught Nami and Luffy together through her mirrors. She turned around true enough, they were together, she didn't expect Nami to be such a forgiving person. "Nami!" She called out to the protagonist, who was busy avoiding Luffy while placing her bag. Nami heard and walked towards the ravenette, "Didn't expect you to easily forgive Luffy, although I remembered clearly the last time a guy was asking for forgiveness you just dumped him." Robin chuckled, remembering the guy, while Nami rolled her eyes.

Luffy over-heard the conversation and chirped in, "Who's the guy?" His eyes narrowed.

Nami finally couldn't take it anymore and growled, "None of your business. You won't tell, I won't tell." Then, a woman came and took Nami away, probably for her make up and clothes.

Luffy sighed and slumped at the seat beside Robin, who was chuckling. "Poor Luffy," She wagged her finger. "Nami isn't the type of person to easily forgive, but, no worries. I've got the strategy." She winked, walking away to the dress-room.

Luffy, for how many times, sighed and walked towards the waiting corner. Picking up a magazine and flipped through the pages, suddenly, someone caught his eyes.

Nami walked out, with a rather fancy yet revealing dress. Her hair tied up in a bun, beauty queen style, messy yet sexy. The dress was strapless, revealing her silky white skin and her cleavage. The dress reached to her toes, but the lower part was rather transparent, showing her skin. Her pumps were black and her dress was red, her necklace glistening under the lights. She really was fit for a model.

Luffy, out of character-ly, flustered. Heart was, unusually, thumping and his mind spinning. His heart only thumps in excitement when a mission was dangerous, his mind only spins when he's stopping a time-bomb. Right now, everything seemed like it was freezing, he shuddered and looked away.

Finding a distraction, suddenly, his animal-like nose could smell something burning. He looked around, finding the source. He found the source, which came from the hanging light above the models who were posing. As he stared at it, the light sparkled of electricity, which his animal senses twitch. He slowly, walked towards the models, the huge bulb slowly coming out of it's sockets. Finally, it came down, which was falling directly to the orange-haired beauty. He sprinted to her and pushed her to the white background and the huge bulb smashed into pieces, as the duo tumbled.

Nami had never been so shocked in her life, she was thankful that Luffy saved her, but also shock with the sudden accident. Why of all times did the bulb fall down? The janitor had already informed the manager that he bought a new one and properly fixed it, so how?

Luffy panted, eyes shut, as he hugged Nami. Nami was panting to as she covered her eyes.

"For now, they're safe..."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! **

**Shishishishi! Just finished watching Nami's episode, was it an OVA? **

**Anyways, I also watched Ao no Exorcist: the movie, Gintama: Benizakurehen and One Piece: Film Z. **

**Whew! What an Anime Movie Marathon! ;)**

**By the way, it's kinda sad that this story isn't raining with reviews. I thought that this'd sell, well... **

**Dedicated to: **

**80Blood08**

**Awsme Grl**

**KiraLilyth988**

**Seis Fleur**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**electro64**

**guerrero2100**

**hanasho**

**mireee3D2Y**

**murasakiana**

**pearlshipping-daikari12**

**pietrasgordano**

**ConfessLunaNalu**

**Lunami-Zorobin-'ALEX**

**These people inspired me! **

**Hope you still read this! :)**

**R&R! **


End file.
